


Role Reversal

by WinnifredDirective



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredDirective/pseuds/WinnifredDirective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Sherlock react if John had died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

He has never really understood going to cemeteries. There is nothing there but expensive monuments, neatly manicured lawns, and wilting floral arrangements.

So he does not go to the cemetery. 

Instead he looks through his microscope with no one there to pass him a pen.

He opens the refrigerator and no one sighs at its gory contents.

He checks the unchanging blog for the 52nd consecutive day.

And he thinks this must all be some mistake. If he died, Sherlock would be sure to have faked it.

But nothing John Watson was or did could be anything less than genuine.


End file.
